1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a projection image correcting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When projecting an image from a projector, in a case where a projection surface is inclined or non-planar, the projection image is distorted. To solve this problem, a method for reducing the distortion of the image, in which an inverted distortion is given to the original image to be projected so as to cancel the distortion in the projection image, is proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-109659, or Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5121673).
In the above mentioned method, a three-dimensional shape of the projection surface is measured in advance, and an amount of distortion is calculated based on the measured three-dimensional shape, thereby correcting the original image based on the calculated amount of distortion. Therefore, in the method, precision of the correction of the distortion depends primarily on precision of the three-dimensional measurement.